jordonvshollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Jackson
"My father is Randy Jackson"- Julie to Jordon Julie Jackson 'is one of the main characters in the Starconnection hit TV series Jordon Vs. Hollywood. Just like Jordon she has a partically passion set for acting, dancing, and singing. In some episodes back in season 1 of the series Julie has showed some singing talent, because her father is Randy Jackson, she has been experienced and on the show Dancing With the Stars'' so she loves to dance at the most. She always want to be near her close friend and boyfriend Michael Kyle. Her best friend is Noel and Michael is her boyfriend. She is played by Rebecca Print Appearance *'''Eye color: Hazel *'Hair color': dark brown (season 1), dark brown & black (early season 2 dark brown & black color in late season 2), black (season 3) *'Trademark': Streaks in hair, piercings; (above left eyebrow) Julie is 19 and stands at 5'8". Her skin is a copper-tan look almost like an Native American's skin tone. But some times her skin changes to a light hebrew skin tone. This is known as Turnish. Julie has a boho styled way of dressing. As she is often wearing brown, light yellow-green, and old fashioned but modern attires. In her make up she likes to wear simple and plain colors like: golden-brown, Turnish color. She always dresses lightly. She wears big bangles and nothing to attention. Her hair is light brown in the first few episodes of season 1 but later get to a dark brown. It remained a dark brown until she dyed full black in later season 2 and this is the same current color in season 3. She has one piercing right above her left eyebrow. Julie also has multiple streaks in her hair she has colors like blue, green, yellow, red-violet, purple, and brown streaks throughout the overall series. Personality Julie takes most suitations and problems rather serious. She doesn't joke or even goof off about most things. She takes her relationship with Michael and tries not to basically get jealous. But in Michael's Best as Jordon was paired with Michael she couldn't help but to be jealous especially how Jordon is her rival. But other than that they has never been a relationship problem between the couple. She doesn't like to be told what to do instead she tells others what to do. Like in an episode around season 1 Julie told Jordon that she doesn't like to be told anything. However she seems to obey and listen to Michael and her other friends. If Noel was to tell her to do something it's obvious by how she acts tht she'll listen. Julie is like the most character with the best experience, as said in one episode how she was born to act. If she was the main character in any perfomance she can go out and do just as good as Jordon. But although she doesn't paticipate in much performances. She can dance, act, and could sing pretty well. It has been shown by act and attitude that Julie is sometimes a bit stubborn. She only listens to an idea that she'll agree on and if she doesn't she won't listen at all. Julie also knows to defend herself and others if anyone's picking a fight with with her. She will also stand up to anyone. Although Julie seems to have a hatrate against Jordon she said in season 1 in an episode where she confesed that she was a bit jealous of Jordon and the much fame and attention that she has. It is also in her attitude. Relationship With Other Characters 'Michael Kyle' Michael and Julie are boyfriend and girlfriend, in a current relationship. The two seem to not have any problems in they're relationship (this means that they are also one of the only characters to get along) and it has lasted long. They're all go accepecte in Michael's Best where the two had a bit problem. But other than that it seems that they will be in relationship for long and we will not seeem to be expecting any break-up. Mulie 'Jordon Preston' Jordon and Julie seem to be rivals from start and have a long time rivalry. We go back along tme from when on the Pilot episode back in season 1. When Julie first met Jordon they didn't seem to get along. They both wanted to prove each others talent worth. Julie was introduced as a mean cruel person. But throughout the season of the series Julie then excepting Jordon over time. It's not like they're much of rivals but the still have dislike for each other. In some episodes they tend to have little arguements and Julie basically blames most of anything bad on her. She also refers to Jordon as the nickname of "Preston" instead of her first name. (She even refers Jenna as "Preston" too). At first Jordon always used to wonder why she refers to her as this, but learns to accept being called this. (Although Jordon doesn't like it). It is not like Julie doesn't know her name and she can't remember it. It all began as when she called her "Preston" to insult her looking as if she didn't want to call her by her first name. Then even if she was not trying to start a fit and aguement she learned to keep calling her this as it became a formal nickname. In the end although Julie and Jordon might be known as top shot enimes and Julie doesn't show it we can still draw that they could also count as friends ----------- or say frenemies. Juldon 'Noel ' Noel seems to be Julie's best friend out of everyone and the most person to get along with. Julie always states how 'close we are'. They always say positve things to each other and most of the time in each episode either in the background they sit next to each other or at least talk to each other. Both Julie have seen to be close from the start like in Pilot episode Julie and Noel have been seen for the first time and they were with each other. In Noel's Family it has been said that Julie just like Jordon had at least been to her house once. Also like in Noel's Birthday Party she was seen at her birthday party. Especially in one of the later episodes of season 2 Julie and Noel even song together in the episode All Star. They song the song All I Ever Wanted by Kelly Clarkson. In the overall Julie and Noel are such BFF. Nulie 'Nick and Vick Dickison' Nick and Vick don't seem to be close or have a great connection between Julie. The only some connection with Nick was in Michael's Best when Jordon worked with Michael and Julie was lefted with Nick. To her it didn't seem like she enjoyed being paired with him. This was also the first connection between either one of the twins and herself. In general when she see either one of them she tends to ignore, not care, or call them names. Although she isn't seen with them much there are more scenes among them yet to come. Niulie and Vulie 'Jenna Preston' Although Julie does not interact with Jenna much in some episodes they are seen either arguing over something or sitting next or near each other. Also in Julie's Big Step an episode back in season 1 Julie was seen teaching Jenna some Category:Characters